Welding is a very complex process that is present in most of everyday objects: vehicles, buildings, electrical appliances, furniture, infrastructures. For that reason, a welding process must be carried out by a qualified personnel that guarantees our safety. This can be achieved by an appropriate training based on the most demanding guidelines.
Nowadays, there is a strong demand for the welding training to have access to the great variety of jobs that this sector provides. The current training methods require an important cost in: infrastructures (facilities with the appropriate height, gases extraction system and oversized electrical installations); materials (work pieces that need to bee previously prepared); 9 consumables (gases, electrodes sticks, filler rods); and repair of the machinery and replacement of the broken or damaged work pieces, something that is usual for a student that works for the very first time with a welding equipment, and, even, for welders that are going to learn a new welding process.
Moreover, there is an important emission of harmful gases that contributes to the global warning, although there are expensive gases extraction systems in the facilities. For that reason, it would be necessary to reduce the workshop time without affecting to the training quality.
As if that were not bad enough, all the students are exposed to physical risks during the learning process, (burns, electric shocks, shrapnel injuries), especially at the beginning of it because they are not familiarized with the welding equipment and its functioning.
For all the previous reasons, it can be said that the current methodologies has clear limitations in the welding training, so it would be necessary to invest in new resources that avoid those limitations without reducing the quality of the education.
This invention consists on the design and development of a new advanced device that is not currently present in the worldwide market for technologies. The new device will include the simulation of all the types of industrial welding with different materials and alloys; all the work pieces types and all the welding positions. It is very useful for the welders recruitment processes carried out by companies; for the substitution of an important percent of the time of the workshop practices; and for the accreditation and certification processes in basis of the international guidelines EWF and AWS.
Some of the desired objectives of this invention are: the possibility of having a system of simulation and training oriented to an advance education more efficient, sustainable, versatile, intuitive and easier to use; to motivate the students in the learning process; and to facilitate the teacher's labor in the classroom and in the assessment of the different exercises.
The present invention provides a very important knowledge about advanced systems of simulation designed for the training in order to facilitate the learning process of future welders. All this will promote the progress and productivity of the welding activity and also the training systems.
The purpose of this invention is to introduce important innovations in the current devices that are used for the welding simulation. In short, the purpose of this invention is to design and develop a new device, a technological leap to take the maximum advantages of the new technologies to use them for the benefit of the students, the teacher and the training centers. This drives the progress and the productivity of the business process of the welding training, in this case.
As it has been said before, nowadays there is a strong demand for the welding training to have access to jobs that required a qualification in different sectors of the economic activity.
The current welding training requires important costs in materials (work pieces), consumables (gases, electrode sticks), repairs of machinery and replacement of damaged work pieces.
In the line with the previous idea, there is also an important cost in time because a course has a number of hours that the students use to familiarize with the welding equipment and all its elements.
The current training systems have a great number of limitations and, for that reason, the simulation techniques are being used as a support tool in the welders' learning process.
Those limitations involve an important time cost because many workshop hours are used by the students to get used to the welding equipment, so there are not many effective hours during the learning and the training process. For that reason and due to the great number of limitations and disadvantages that the current training systems have, the simulation technique has been introduced as a support tool for the welders' learning process.
Although there are welding simulators in the current market, they have several limitations as the following ones:
1. They are single devices, so they can be used only by one student and there is not interaction between the student and the teacher. In the case of the latter, he must focus on one student, if he wants to evaluate his skills and, this means that he has to disregard the rest of the trainers.
2. To use these devices, it is necessary to have a previous knowledge because they are not intuitive. This is an added difficulty for the students.
3. They do not look like real welding equipment and they do not incorporate real connectors, torches or welding masks, neither, so the students cannot be familiarized with the use of real welding.
4. Most of these devices, do not assess the students' learning level and do not monitor the history of a specific student that can be stored and consulted by the teacher when considered necessary.
5. These devices do not work with all the types of welding joints and all the welding positions, so the student training is totally limited.
6. All the industrial welding processes cannot be performed by these devices and cannot be adapted to the welding materials of specific sectors like mining or aviation, among others.
7. Some of these devices do not allow the students regulating welding parameters and do not support the welding visual and sound effects. Moreover, they do not represent welding bead with real appearance and the welding defects, so the students cannot visualize them and understand why they occur.
8. Their initial configuration cannot be extended, so they cannot develop the advances that may be produced in the multimedia field and in the 3D animation.
9. These devices have followed an industrial approach, so their only purpose is to imitate a welding simulator without taking into account the didactic approach that is necessary to be present in a pedagogic tool whose objective is to offer a better training.
10. They do not work with the last and most advanced technologies, but with virtual reality, so they might become outdated in short period. At their best, the current simulators incorporate virtual reality through which a virtual working environment (not real) is generated. In that case, the reference of the working environment is totally lost, so the student will not experience what happens in a real workshop and that in important limitation in the training process: the student visualizes a digital workshop while he is in a room that is completely different. The same happens with the work pieces (in the best cases they are represented by physical work pieces that do not have the same characteristics and dimensions as the real ones) and the welding torches.
The virtual reality is almost the limit of the communication technologies because it wants the user to be immersed in a ‘reality’ (a world created by a computer) that does not exist.
This technology has been greatly exceeded by the Augmented Reality (present in this invention), that is a combination of real elements with virtual images. The user can work and examine 3D objects while he is receiving additional information (texts, graphics, etc.) about those objects and the task he is working on. For that reason, the Augmented Reality allows the user being always in contact with his working environment, so the role of the computer is just to ‘augment’ the reality to improve the pedagogic experience.
The main difference between the Virtual Reality and the Augmented Reality lies in the way in which they use the real world. As it has been said before, the Virtual Reality wants the user to be immersed in a virtual world which does not represent the real one, while the Augmented Reality allows the student visualizing the real world and ‘augment’ the vision of his environment through the superposition or composition of the virtual 3D objects. Definitely, the Augmented Reality gives the impression that, both the real and the virtual world, coexist in a same environment.
In short, it can be said that the Augmented Reality brings the computer to the real working environment while the Virtual Reality systems try to bring the real world into the computer.
Development of the Simulation in the Training Processes
When addressing the training curriculum of a student, it is necessary to take into account the didactic tools that are going to be used to complete the different stages of the training. One of those tools is the simulation that allows addressing any dynamic system in which all the variants and parameters can be distinguished.
Nowadays, the implementation of the simulation techniques in the current education systems is a reality. The necessity of understanding particular mechanisms, technical operators and systems, has led to the use of the computer as a learning tool and the current multimedia environments and the powerful graphical programming tools are very useful for the teachers.
Regarding the development of the simulation environments and tools, either at a general level or in the welding field, it can be said that it has provided important changes and advances in the way of using the several tools that have appeared over the years.
The following classification groups the three big periods or generations of the simulators:
Simulators of the 1st Generation
a. CAI Applications.
b. Applications in Basic, Pascal and Logo characterized in:                Applications with low graphical possibilities.        Low interactivity with the student.        Rigid simulation scenarios.        There is not stimulation for creativity.        
Simulators of the 2nd Generation
a. Multimedia applications in Windows Neobook, Toolbook, Director and Macromedia.
b. There are specific applications for the simulation characterized by:                Incorporating graphic elements and a great variety of objects (buttons, sliders, meters, tracers).        Allowing the incorporation of Scripts and Macros.        Self-assessment activities.        The possibility of designing different itineraries in basis of the student's learning process.        
Simulators for the 3rd Generation:
a. Graphic environment and language: C++, Visual Basic, Delphi, Java.
b. Simulation tools that constitute environments according to the following characteristics:                Environments that have connection to the outside.        Full management of multimedia resources.        E-learning applications.        Learning techniques and intelligent tutorial actions.        Communication protocol TCP/IP.        Programming techniques that are oriented to objects.        Incorporation of the OLE and ActiveX techniques.        
As it can be observed, all the simulation tools have been developed positively through time because they have been incorporating new technologies and functionalities that have turned them into more robust, versatile and practical devices.
The traditional education approaches have been affected by the information and communication technologies, so the educational world is also introducing those advances to make it more efficient.
Augmented Reality Concept
Within the latest technologies generation we can find the Augmented Reality, that is used to define a direct or indirect vision of a physical environment of the real world whose elements are combined with virtual elements to create a mixed reality in real time that improve, in this case, the user's training and pedagogic experience. This new technology complements the perception and interaction with the real world and allows the user being in an ‘augmented’ real world with additional information that is generated by a computer. For all the previous reasons, the Augmented Reality offers unlimited opportunities of interaction in many fields as: architecture, entertainment, art, medicine or virtual communities.
However, the knowledge and applicability of the Augmented Reality technology in the training field are minimal due to its state of development and its unusual presence in the everyday areas of society. The investigation, development and spreading of the use of this technology in the education area, will, therefore, contribute to its extension in the teaching community.
In light of the above circumstances, nowadays there are several systems that are focused on the teaching area in the welding field, as the simulators. Nevertheless, those simulators already have several limitations, so more investigation is totally necessary to carry out new technological developments in this area.
Review of Products in the Market
According to the state of the simulation in the current market, the Spanish company ‘Apolo Studios’ proposes its product “WeldTrainer”, which has the following limitations comparing it with the present invention:                Mid graphics level.        Virtual reality technology.        Real welding connectors and torches are not used.        It does not use real welding positions.        There is not TIG (GTAW) simulation.        It does not support tube welding (only in a figurative way).        It does not have neither Teacher Software nor work stand.        It is bulky and heavy.        It is more expensive.        
The French Company ‘Diginext’ proposes its product “CS-Wave”, which has the following limitations comparing it with the present invention:                Mi-high graphics level.        Virtual reality technology,        Real welding connectors and torches are not used.        It does not support tube welding (only in a figurative way).        It does not have neither Teacher Software nor work stand.        It is bulky and heavy.        It is more expensive.        
The Austrian Company ‘Fronius’ markets its product “Virtual Welding”, which have the following limitations comparing it with the present invention:                It does not reproduce welding effects: smoke, splatters, etc.        It does not reproduce the welding bead defects.        Virtual reality technology.        Real welding connectors and torches are not used.        It does not use real welding positions.        There is no simulation in: SMAW and TIG (GTAW) with filler rod.        It does not have neither Teacher Software nor work stand.        It is bulky and heavy.        
Finally, Lincoln Electric (E.E.U.U) offers the most advanced product that is “VRTEX 360”, but it also has limitations when comparing it with the present invention:                Virtual reality technology.        Real welding connectors and torches are not used.        It does not support tube welding (only in a figurative way).        It does not have neither Teacher Software nor work stand.        It is bulky and heavy.        It is substantially more expensive.        
As a mode of conclusion, the proposed system will generate, in a virtual way, only the result of the user's action during the welding execution, as well as the welding effects like the melting bath, splatters, smoke. The student will work with a real work pieces that have real dimensions (in basis of the international guidelines of the European Welding Federation and the American Welding Society) to let him be familiarized with the real welding positions as he was welding with a real equipment, interacting with his environments, the rest of students and the teacher. The obtained sensations are more real, so the learning process is more efficient and useful. This is one of the main innovations that are incorporated in the new device, which brings a revolution to the current training processes because the use of real torches and connectors let the user execute the same actions as if he were working with real equipment and work pieces. As a final conclusion, this new device will improve the current learning processes significantly.
For all the previous reasons, the presents invention wants to improve the welding training as the user will be able to use real elements in the whole welding process (torches, connectors, welding equipment), in a real welding scenario (type of work piece, thickness, position, material type, joint type) and with the possibility of introducing all the necessary parameters that a welding equipment needs (intensity, voltage, protecting gas, wire/electrode/filler rod diameter, polarity), obtaining, therefore, a real result. Besides, the teacher could organize the different courses and students in a very simple way, as well as designing the welding exercises to assign them to the users in basis of their level. The teacher will be able to monitor the exercises in real time and without the necessity of being physically present in the classroom. This is possible thanks to the Teacher Software that is also a part of the simulator device.
Explanation of the Invention
By way of explanation of the “Advanced device for the welding training based on simulation with Augmented Reality and remote updates”, it an educational technology that allows the simulation of all the industrial welding types—SMAW, MIG/MAG (GMAW, FCAW), and TIG (GTAW); all the materials, all the welding joints and all the welding positions (1F to 4F, 1G to 6G, 6GR), through the Augmented Reality, which has been developed by the applicant. This device provides the possibility of interacting with the different elements in several layers and it is implemented by a control system to monitor and assess the students without the necessity of being physically present in the training center. The goal of this invention is to reduce the workshop time and the costs those practices involve. Moreover, it pretends to provide a more attractive, motivating, safe and sustainable training that can be adapted to the necessities of the client. The applications of this educational technology are: the initial and advanced training, a help in the welders recruitment and a support in the certification and accreditation processes in basis of the main standard guidelines. The device is characterized by the following elements:
1. A CPU (central processing unit) designed to reproduce the same appearance as real welding equipment. It is portable and includes: a LCD monitor for the visualization of the system menus, a navigation central button, a scape button, a real connector for the MIGMAG (GMAW, FCAW) and TIG (GTAW) welding torches, a real connector for the electrode clamp, a button to switch on the system and to start the Augmented Reality calibration, a connector for the electrode and for the TIG huma (GTAW) filler rod, a position selector to exchange between the wire speed and the voltage, 4 legs, 1 carry handle and 2 lateral supports to place the welding torches and the mask when they are not in use.
2. Real welding torches MIG/MAG (GMAW, FCAW), TIG (GTAW) adapted through the modification of their tip which has ARmarkers that make the torches recognizable in the three dimensional space thanks to the artificial vision of the Augmented Reality, which, in turn, allows their interaction with the rest of the elements.
3. A real electrode clamp that holds the simulated electrode and the simulated TIG (GTAW) filler rod and whose design is the same in appearance, touch and weight as the real electrodes and filler rods. They incorporate a micro electronic board and some optical fiber cords to obtain, at least, 3 light points in the surface of the simulated electrodes and filler rods. All this make both the electrodes and the filler rods interact with the rest of the elements.
4. Simulated work pieces designed with the same size, form and thickness as the real welding work pieces and made of plastic (PVC or similar). They represent the same joint types as the ones that are nowadays used in the base of the international standards. On the work piece surface, there are some green ARmarkers placed on a blue base, that make them recognizable in the three dimensional space and make them interact with the rest of the elements.
5. A detachable, portable and lightweight work stand for the work pieces that allows practicing all the welding positions: horizontal, vertical, fillet and overhead.
6. A welding mask with Augmented Reality that has been designed and manufactured as a commercial welding mask. It incorporates, through a fixing system, two micro cameras (to generate a stereo vision) that are placed at eye-level, oriented in their same direction and placed in a convergent form that generates a point of connection of the image that is, in turn, focused at a distance of 40 centimeters from the cameras to optimize the identification of the rest of the elements: work pieces, welding torches and electrodes/filler rods. It incorporates: a head-mount display that is perfectly adapted to the facial contour of the user and some 3D video glasses that show to the user the Augmented Reality when executing an exercise. Moreover, it incorporates, through an anchoring system, mini speakers that are place at the level of the users' ears allowing them to hear real welding sounds, so they are even nearer to reality. To facilitate the ergonomic use of all the cables that this mask includes, they are collected in a unique channeling that goes to the central panel of the CPU. This guarantees the robustness and the reliability of all the connections and reduces the risk of disconnections that can be caused by the continuous use in the welding courses. The mask is completed by the incorporation of an illumination system based on one or more LEDs (light emitting diode) and a light diffuser that facilitate the exercise execution.
7. An operating system based on a Linux version (open code) that has been optimized for the specific requirements of the system, so it is able to support high definition 3D graphics and the communications between student-simulators, simulators-teacher and server and between the virtual classroom (set of student-simulators, teacher-simulator and server) and the center for remote technical assistance.
8. A network architecture that is necessary to support, in a stable and safe way, the data Exchange between simulators-students, teacher-simulator, server and the center for remote technical assistance.
9. Implementation of mathematical algorithms that can simulate in 3D a real welding process with all the variants that it includes: proceeding level (parameters regulation, determination of the position, selection of the material, work piece, gas and filler rod), execution (melting, smoke, splatters, welding bead cooling, affected area by the heat), results and possible welding defects (gravity, welding pores, penetration excess, lack of melting).
10. Data matrices that make the simulator perform like a real welding equipment and make it offer the same results as real equipment would do in base of the selected parameters: voltage, intensity, gas type, material type, joint type, work piece type and position, welding procedures (SMAW, MIG/MAG (GMAW, FCAW) or TIG (GNAW)).
11. Technical and quality analysis of the executed welding bead through which the teacher could know the mistakes made in the exercise and could also obtain a comparative graphic that shows the level that students must reach to perform a good exercise.
12. A set of menus for the selection of the necessary welding parameters that helps the students to be even closer to the functioning of real welding equipment.
13. Human-machines interfaces with menus, connectors and buttons that have been designed to facilitate the teachers and the students' labor.
14. Remote assistance and updates through software without changing the simulator architecture and without the necessity of having new equipment. This tool allows the users to demand different characteristics depending on the sectors (automotive, shipping industry, mining) like: new welding procedures, materials or specific alloys. Moreover, this system gives the possibility of technical remote assistance from any part of the word and in real time.
15. Software libraries that are necessary for the incorporation of the Augmented Reality. This way the student will visualize the real work environment in which he is working at all times without finding himself in a virtual reality that is totally out of the real world.
The different figures have the following enumerated elements:
1. LCD monitor for the visualization of the system menus.
2. Navigation central button.
3. Escape/return/cancel button.
4. Real connector for the MIG/MAG (GMAW) AND TIG (GTAW) torches.
5. Real connector for the electrode clamp.
6. ON Button and AR calibration button.
7. Connector para electrodo y varilla de aporte de material TIG (GTAW).
8. Position selector for the wire speed and the voltage.
9. Welding mask with a cable management system.
10. Protective cover which prevents falls and which is anchored to the welding mask.
11. Head-mounted displays.
12. Pioneer anchoring system.
13. Video glasses.